pixarcarsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Radiator Springs's Top 10 VeggieTales Episode Countdown!
Radiator Springs's Top 10 VeggieTales Episode Countdown! is a special movie made by the creators of Disney Pixar's Cars. The premise was to count down the Top Ten Episodes from VeggieTales as decided by the movie's viewers. Plot This episode takes place entirely in Flo's V8 Café where Lightning McQueen, Tow Mater, and Holley Shiftwell are hosting the show. Lightning informs the others that today they are going to do a little something else after all, but they resist. They laze around eating Japanese food while Lightning introduces the "Astonishing Contraption of VeggieTales" ("What a lame name," says Tow Mater). Lightning pushes them into action and they feed the votes into the Contraption, which sputters and begins presenting the Top 10 VeggieTales Episodes of All Time. The Contraption malfunctions halfway through the countdown, producing nonsense such as "A Chipmunk Christmas of the StuffMart Snoodle Duckies" and "A Tale of the Sumo Wrestler who Don't Love Snoodle with StuffMart Duckies" forcing Holley and Mater to come up with a song of their own. The result, based on the text of a Japanese menu, is called "Do the Sushi". Lightning declares that it won't make the Top Ten, and manages to fix the machine so the countdown can continue. When the countdown gets to the top two, The Contraption announces "Pistachio: The Little Bo...". But Lightning starts acting shifty and suggests that all the votes have not been collected. He produces a big bag labeled "Official Votes" and feeds them into the machine. Holley and Mater confront him and he confesses to rigging the election because "Pistachio" is the second movie where Junior was lost (the first was in "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's"). Holley and Mater forgive him and tell him that second place is actually something to be proud of, beating "The Forgive-O-Matic" from "God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!", which was a failed attempt to sell a machine that supposedly gives automatic forgiveness (to which Scallion #1 says "I heard that!"). The final two songs are presented and the show ends with Holley, Lightning, and Mater singing "VeggieTales Episode Remix Medley" over the end credits. Cast of Characters *Lightning McQueen *Tow Mater *Holley Shiftwell Episodes Included This Carasode consists of Flo's V8 Café which contains the "Top 10" VeggieTales Episodes presented by the Astonishing Contraption of VeggieTales. See list of episodes below. #Duke and the Great Pie War #A Chipmunk Christmas #Beauty and the Beet #Sumo of the Opera #Madame Blueberry #A Snoodle's Tale #The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's #King George and the Ducky #Pistachio: The Little Boy that Woodn't #Princess and the Popstar Songs *What Can a Baby Do? *The Blues with Larry *Ballad of the Pie War *What We Have Learned (Larry's brothers) *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything *A Little Bit of This *My Teenage Elf *How I Love the Shopping *With a Ha-Ha-Ha *This is Rather Eerie *What Would Phillip Fleagle Think? *To Have a Gift *Show You Love *The Person God Wants Me to Be *Now That You're Gone *If This Were My Home *Mac and Cheese *La, La, La, La *5 Servings of You *Love is the Song *Love is the Song (Reprise) *What We Have Learned (Original) *Deck the Halls *Schoolhouse Polka *Wrestlers of Japan *A Joking Sumo *He's Accepted the Challenge (Part 1) *He's Accepted the Challenge (Part 2) *A Sumo Can't Go Wrong *The Feeling of Finishing *What We Have Learned (Japanese) *I'm So Blue *StuffMart Suite *Salesmunz Rap *His Cheeseburger *The Thankfulness Song (Part 1) *Stuff-Mart, Stuff-Mart *The Thankfulness Song (Part 2) *The Thankfulness Song (Part 3) *What We Have Learned (Original) *I Want to Dance *I Want to Dance (Reprise) *Sport Utility Vehicle *What We Have Learned (Original) *Do the Sushi *Somewhere Beyond the Barn *His Name is Darby *Follow Old Yellow McToad *It's Time to See the Wizard (Part 1) *It's Time to See the Wizard (Part 2) *It's Time to See the Wizard (Part 3) *Monkey *It's Time to See the Wizard (Part 4) *With a Ha-Ha-Ha and a Ho-Ho-Ho *You Can Always Come Home *What We Have Learned (Original) *I Love My Duck *I Love My Duck (Thomas's version) *I Must Have It *Endangered Love *There Once was a Man *The Selfishness Song *What We Have Learned (sung by Jimmy and Jerry Gourd) *Listen Little Children *No Strings Attached *Where Have All the Staplers Gone? *You and You Alone *Meatballs at Night *Listen Little Children (Reprise) *What We Have Learned (Original) *That's Not Everything *Right Where I Belong *Radio Sweetheart *Alone *Astonishing Wigs *Radio Sweetheart (Part 2) *That's Not Everything (Part 2) *Alone (Reprise) *That's Not Everything (Part 3) *Radio Sweetheart (Part 3) *Right Where I Belong (Reprise) *What We Have Learned (Original) *VeggieTales Episode Remix Medley Chapters #Introduction #Duke and the Great Pie War #A Chipmunk Christmas #Beauty and the Beet #Technical Difficulties?!? #Sumo of the Opera #Madame Blueberry #A Snoodle's Tale #Do the Sushi #The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's #King George and the Ducky #Something Fishy? #The Confession #Pistachio: The Little Boy that Woodn't #Princess and the Popstar #Credits Chapter Selections *The instrumental for Scenes 1-4 is Show You Love *The instrumental for Scenes 5-8 is I'm So Blue *The instrumental for Scenes 9-12 is The Selfishness Song *The instrumental for Scenes 13-16 is Right Where I Belong Category:Countdowns Category:Specials